1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal-processing for an electronic endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an electronic endoscope system that uses narrow band illumination to obtain a spectral image of a particular band for enhancing features such as blood vessels, lesioned areas, and the like, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-061620. However, the system requires a specialized light source. Thus, this prior art structure raises the cost of the system and is at a disadvantage in carrying out the simultaneous observation of a normal endoscopic image taken with white light. On the other hand, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-239206, a spectral image is emulated from the white light by applying a matrix corresponding to the above-mentioned narrow band, to a color transformation matrix which is normally used in image processing.